


Confession

by missblatherskite



Category: Scream (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-05
Updated: 2017-10-05
Packaged: 2019-01-09 08:27:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 147
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12272658
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/missblatherskite/pseuds/missblatherskite
Summary: After the confession it changed.





	Confession

She still thought about it, sometimes. How she told Emma, and Emma didn’t say anything—not a word. All she did was look at her, lips parted in shock.

She wasn’t sure what she thought would happen, how she thought she’d react, but it wasn’t that. It wasn’t that total lack of feeling other than surprise, that total lack of words. It was like she didn’t care at all.

And maybe that was good. It allowed them to remain friends, to pick back up like Audrey had never written Piper. Maybe it was for the best that Emma didn’t care. Really, Audrey should be grateful for it.

But she wasn’t. That old part of her that dreamed of kissing Emma, of holding her hand and saying “I love you” hurt. The small part of her that still thought maybe, maybe someday emma would love her back died.

**Author's Note:**

> This is from Bex saying that she thought Emma's reaction to Audrey's confession meant Audrey was definitely over her.


End file.
